In a cellular telephone system, it would be advantageous to increase the operating range of the receivers with respect to the base stations. One known approach uses beam steering at the base station, but does not take advantage of reference or pilot signals emanating from the base station of interest.
It would be desirable to provide an alternative to the previously known methods of beam steering in cellular telephones.